


Quiet

by chemicaljedi



Series: Quietverse [1]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Daddy Issues, Daddy Kink, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Multi, Praise Kink, Teacher-Student Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-21
Updated: 2020-08-21
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:33:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26021974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chemicaljedi/pseuds/chemicaljedi
Summary: “‘You can pretend its him, but I’m still the one fucking you,’ he said.Dark desire shot through you. Here was someone who knew your darkest secret and didn’t care. You didn’t care about the Code anymore. You loved Anakin Skywalker. And not just because his head was between your legs.”You, (adult) Padawan of Obi Wan Kenobi, have a crush on your master. And it gets worse: you have feelings for Anakin Skywalker, too.
Relationships: Anakin Skywalker/Reader, Obi-Wan Kenobi/Reader
Series: Quietverse [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1889929
Comments: 5
Kudos: 113





	Quiet

“Y/N! Are you paying attention to me?”

Obi Wan slapped his training staff against your thigh. You did you best to ignore the thrill that went through you by it. You weren’t ready to admit to that level of desperation yet.

You tried to fix a normal expression on your face, thankful that your master disapproved of using the force for mind reading unless necessary. Otherwise, you’d be screwed.

“I’m sorry, master,” you murmured quietly. You did everything quietly, from the time Obi Wan (and Anakin Skywalker) had stumbled across you underage in a bar in Coruscant selling death sticks to make rent. You sensed a powerful presence and collided with him while escaping the bar— in your life, powerful only meant bad. Those with power only knew how to abuse it.

He caught your wrists, spilling your death sticks to the floor, and his grip was firm enough that you couldn’t pull back to scrape them up and vanish. You knew immediately that the power you had sensed was him, and beside him, like a neon pillar of light, stood someone even more powerful. You looked between them in fright. You couldn’t help it— you began to shake.

You had no idea that they weren’t there for you. You knew you were still one year too young to even be in the bar, not to mention the risk of selling death sticks, but you had to survive _somehow,_ and this was it.

“I’m sorry, I’m sorry,” you whispered, and the man holding you looked at you in alarm.

“It’s quite all right— Anakin, after her, if you please,” he said, nodding in the direction you’d fled from. The powerful boy rushed away without sparing you a second glance, but the other man pulled you to the side to avoid you both being trampled. Your eyes darted down to the spilled death sticks that people were already starting to scavenge. You tried to pull back from the man, but he seemed to sense that if you did, you’d run away.

 _There’s no choice,_ you’d thought. _I have to do it._

“You will let me go and forget you ever saw me,” you said, your voice barely audible but still strong, convincing. You hated doing this to people— couldn’t even explain how you could do it— but you couldn’t get caught like this, not when you were so close to having enough money to pay passage off of Coruscant and to a more reasonable planet, like Naboo or Scarif.

But the man only blinked. He opened his mouth and shut it, but it was clear to you that the persuasion hadn’t worked. You started to struggle. In another bar, in another planet, you could have screamed, but no one cared about young girls on Coruscant. That was something you’d learned the hard way.

“Please get _off_ of me,” you whispered, and you managed to slip free of him. You sprinted, not looking back and darting through the swarming crowd or people. You could feel your heart chattering in your throat. You managed to make it to the door. Something that you’d never felt before swelled within you, and you slammed the door _without ever touching it._

You stopped dead in your tracks and looked at your hands, and that’s the only reason he caught up with you. You felt a hand on your shoulder, and you yelped, swirling around to find the golden-haired man holding his hands in the air as if to signal that he wasn’t going to attack you.

But you didn’t believe it. Surreptitiously, you glanced over the edge of the sidewalk. If you jumped at the right time, you could land on the back of a ship and he wouldn’t be able to follow.

“Please don’t,” said the golden man, and his voice was like music. “It won’t be pleasant for either of us, I assure you.”

You edged backwards still, eyes darting down to the weapon that hung within his robes. _A Jedi,_ you realized, too late.

“Master!” The boy called Anakin reappeared, looking harried. “She was shot by a bounty hunter before she could tell me who hired her. What are you—”

His eyes landed on you. You took one last step backwards.

“Don’t!” He seemed worried you were about to kill yourself. You didn’t know what it was to him if you were.

“Please leave me alone,” you whispered. You didn’t want anything to do with Jedi— moralistic, paternalistic, interfering gobs, that’s what your landlord called them. You’d never seen a real one in person before, much less two.

“I can help you,” said the golden man, stepping forward.

Like you’d believe that. You took a deep breath and—

It had all gone black. The last thing you remembered of that day was Obi Wan’s hand waving as all of the fight left your body and you collapsed, Anakin catching you before you could fall to your peril.

You knew now that you’d alerted Obi Wan to your abilities when you tried to use the Force on him. The assassination attempts on Senator Amidala were no more, thanks to heroics from Obi Wan. A Sith Lord had just been exposed as a high-ranking member of the Senate, thanks to Anakin, and war was circumvented. Anakin had earned the title of Jedi Knight for his actions shortly after Obi Wan stole you from the bar, and despite your age— given how well Anakin had turned out— you were assigned Obi Wan as your master.

The two of you had trained together for years. Obi Wan was the first and only father figure you’d ever had, which was part of the reason it was so embarrassing that you had feelings for him.

You hadn’t thought the Jedi law of attachment would be a problem for you, as you kept mostly for yourself, and what was celibacy for a lifetime of protection? And you really thought you could have done it had you been assigned to anyone but Obi Wan Kenobi and Anakin Skywalker.

“Y/N.” The staff stopped an inch from your throat. You stepped back automatically and said, “Sorry.”

“You’re not yourself, little one,” said Obi Wan. You wished he’d sound concerned for your wellbeing, but he simply sounded concerned for your progress. Because that’s all you were to Obi Wan and Anakin, anyway. A project.

You looked away from him, your face red with frustration. You felt him take two steps closer to you as he asked, “Are you unwell?”

You mumbled something that even you couldn’t distinguish.

Obi Wan studied you, saying, “Y/N, I’m concerned about your performance today.”

“Whatever, _Dad_ ,” you snapped, then immediately regretted it. You looked at his face and felt that longing, that void he had unwittingly filled where your father should be. You realized too late that he had entered your mind, and could tell by the look on his face that he was confused.

Obi Wan stared at you, not understanding.

“Never mind,” you muttered, turning away from him, getting ready to do what you were good at: run.

“Y/N—”

But you were already gone.

*

You ran into Anakin as you fled the training area.

“Woah! Hey— Y/N!” He caught you by the arm.

Already frustrated, you said, “I’ll explain to you why I’m upset if you find me somewhere to hide.”

It was impertinent, especially to a Jedi master, but when you’d met him, he was a Padawan, and it had always been hard for you to take him seriously.

Anakin took a second to consider. You were so notoriously quiet that you were sure the thought of finding out what you were really thinking held an appeal to him. Finally, he pulled you back behind a column as Obi Wan burst from the training room, searching for you. After a moment he went to look elsewhere, and Anakin stepped away from you saying, “Wow. He looked really upset.”

You snorted. Obi Wan didn’t get upset. Obi Wan didn’t have feelings. He was too good for the institution as a whole.

“Can we—” You gestured. “Go somewhere?”

Anakin nodded, and wordlessly guided you to his room, which was a short walk away from the training center. Once the door was closed, he said, “Did you stab him or something?”

You frowned. “What? No. Of course not.”

Anakin shrugged. “He only gets that upset when I’ve stabbed him.”

“Everyone gets upset when you stab them,” you said. You were already wondering why you’d agreed to share anything. Anakin was terminally incapable of taking things seriously.

Anakin gestured for me to sit across from him at his small table. Begrudgingly, you obliged.

“I ran away from him,” you mumbled.

“What?”

You glared at him. You hated when people made fun of how quietly you talked.

“I said I ran away from him. I was acting weird all lesson, and he noticed, and I freaked out,” you said defeatedly.

Anakin pondered this for a second. “Weird how?”

“Well—” Were you going to admit to feelings that broke Jedi Code to a master? But if anyone would understand, it would be Anakin. He’d made no secret of how close he came to the Dark Side a few years prior. Anakin was the most rebellious master you knew. You looked down at your hands. “I’vehadfeelings.”

His face was a question mark. You sighed. “I’ve had…” you winced, “feelings.”

Anakin sat back, his eyes sparking. “Oh?”

You really wished he wouldn’t be a shit about this. “For… my master.”

“For Obi Wan?” Anakin gaped.

“Do I have another master?” You demanded.

He grinned that charming, winning grin. “Well, you have me.”

You stared blankly.

“Can I ask what kind of feelings?” Anakin asked innocently. You shot him the most foul, putrid glare you’d ever cultivated.

“If you’re just going to make fun of me, I’m going to leave,” you said, and even though you were furious, your soft tone made it sound like a question.

“Wait.” Anakin caught your arm, and you hesitated before sitting back down. “I’m sorry. I know this probably isn’t easy for you. When did this start?”

You debated on whether or not to tell the truth, but you figured there was no point in lying. If he told the Council, you were out either way. “Since I’ve known him.”

Anakin’s brow furrowed. “And Obi Wan has only noticed something’s wrong _now?”_

You winced. “I may have… called him my dad.”

Anakin’s expression was troubled. “You have feelings for your father figure?”

“Did I ask for your critique?” You snapped. He looked a bit wounded, so you said, “Look, I’m really sorry. I just— he means a lot to me.” You looked back down at your hands. “… you both do,” you mumbled.

Anakin let that slide, to your surprise. “Y/N, I think you need to talk to Obi Wan about this.”

You looked at him in alarm. “But—”

“When I almost got poached by Sidious, what I kept on thinking was that I should have told Obi Wan what was going on,” said Anakin firmly. Your eyes met. “He’s a good person, Y/N. And he cares about you. I know he does.”

 _Just not the way I care for him,_ you thought.

Your eyes stung. “Maybe I just need to get it out of my system,” you murmured, then you shot to your feet to run away.

“Talk to Obi Wan,” Anakin said to your retreating back.

*

You weren’t quite sleeping— you were in that in-between state where your heartbeat was slow and peaceful, your mouth was slightly open, but you could still somewhat hear what was going on around you. You were so zen that you didn’t flinch when you felt his hand on your leg.

“Y/N,” he whispered. You were too tired to say anything. “Are you awake, little one?”

You remembered where you were at once— you’d fallen asleep waiting for Obi Wan in your room, knowing he wouldn’t stop until he found you.

 _Stop calling me ‘little one’,_ you thought. “Master,” you mumbled. You weren’t sure if you were dreaming or not. You squeezed your eyes shut and said, “Master, I’m sorry. I’ll be better. I’ll—”

“There’s nothing to be ashamed of,” Obi Wan said gently. His hand didn’t vanish from your leg, but he didn’t say anything about it, and you thought for a second that that’d be it.

That wasn’t it.

He started tracing circles on your thigh, and you tried not to tremble for all of the wrong reasons. You buried your face in his robes. You could almost feel his heartbeat.

“Y/N,” he whispered again. You didn’t make a noise— you didn’t want to moment to vanish— but he didn’t seem to need you to. “Know that I’m flattered that you see me as a father figure. But we—”

“I have to go,” you mumbled, shooting up and averting your eyes from your master’s beautiful face as you tried to flee the room. But Obi Wan was faster than you, and he caught you, very similarly to the night you met, his hands encircling your wrists. You stared at the floor.

“We’re not meant to form attachments,” he said kindly.

Tears stung in your eyes. You didn’t know _what_ good it did to the Jedi to be forbidden to love. The idea of freedom had almost tempted Anakin to the Dark Side. _Anakin,_ of all people.

“I know I played a part in getting you off of the streets,” he said.

“You weren’t a part. You _were_ the reason I got off the streets,” you muttered.

“But,” he said, slightly louder, “you have saved yourself by working hard and training and studying when other Padawans were out breaking the Code for fun.”

“Other Padawans are children,” you said, finally looking up at him and meeting his crystal blue eyes. “I’m not a child.”

To your surprise, he looked away from you, swallowing. “Be that as it may, you have played more of a part in your salvation than I ever will. Direct that energy towards yourself. Direct it to the universe. But don’t direct it to me.”

He just didn’t get it. “Okay,” you said, trying to fight the tears you could feel brewing. He didn’t love you like you loved him. He wasn’t even capable of it. It was what you’d always known, so why did it feel worse than you could have ever imagined? “I think I’m going to go to bed now—”

“Y/N—”

“I’m tired, master.” You met his eyes. “I’ll see you tomorrow.”

With nothing left to do, Obi Wan left, shutting the door firmly when he went.

*

You ditched training. You had never ditched training before in your life, but you couldn’t bear the thought of having to _talk_ to Obi Wan. He clearly didn’t feel even a semblance of the same thing that you felt for him. You were fully aware that this would kill you, and you didn’t want to die.

You hid out in Anakin’s room, knowing Obi Wan wouldn’t look for you there. Anakin had let you in with a sigh and then disappeared to train Ahsoka, but not before reminding you of the brief on a new planet that afternoon.

With nothing else to do, you took a nap on Anakin’s couch and when you woke up, went very grudgingly to the briefing, done by a Jedi you had seen before but never interacted with. You took a seat on the opposite side of the table as Obi Wan, and he didn’t dare reprimand you in public, but you could see that he wanted to.

You could feel his stare on you as Anakin slid beside you, a knowing smirk on his face that you didn’t want to know about.

“Did you—”

“No, I did not read the report on porgs,” you said loudly, glaring at him. This was the _last_ place you should discuss your issues. He _had_ to know that.

Amused, Anakin said nothing, and the meeting started, with you still steadfastly ignoring your master and trying to block your thoughts off so he couldn’t force his way into understanding your mind.

You could hardly focus on what the meeting was about. Something about an ocean planet, which sounded dangerous and dull at the same time. The minutes passed slowly, so slowly, so you almost didn’t hear it when Anakin whispered your name for the first time.

“Y/N,” he whispered. Beneath the stone table and the hologram, you felt his hand slide up your tunic. Your eyes widened, but you tried to focus on what was being said. _What are you doing?_ You thought at him. The warmth of his hand burned through your leggings, and you gripped the edge of your seat deathly tight as gently— almost too gently— he started tracing circles around where your clit must be.

You wanted to yelp, and also stare at him like he had lost his mind, but you knew that drawing attention to yourself was the last thing you needed right now. You couldn’t believe him. You tell him about your secret feelings in confidence, and this is what he does?

But if you really wanted him to stop, you could freely excuse yourself to the fresher, and he knew that. Maybe what you needed _was_ to get it out of your system. You sat very still as the ghost of his touch made your entire body heat up. That terrible, terrible feeling thrummed in between your legs. The presenter was warbling something on about clones on Kamino, and it sounded important, but you couldn’t focus. You had never been touched like this, not even when you lived on the streets— something about you had always scared men away, creepy and desirable alike.

You could feel Anakin inside of your mind, and he inhaled.

“You’re a virgin?” He whispered.

“Not. Here.” You hissed. And you didn’t appreciate him digging through your mind at will. He had no such qualms, unlike Obi Wan. At the thought of Obi Wan, Anakin’s fingers pressed down harder on your clit, and that pervasive, addictive feeling throbbed through you. You had to clench your jaw to keep from groaning.

“Padawan Y/L/N, is something else the matter?” asked the presenter. You felt your face flush.

“N-No, of course not, I’m very sorry,” you said, shooting a look at Anakin beside you, who was smirking, unfairly handsome. You hated the wet feeling seeping through your clothes. You knew he could feel it. You pointedly ignored Obi Wan’s stare from were he sat with the other distinguished masters. You didn’t have it in you to make eye contact with him while Anakin touched you like that.

You had no idea how long the rest of the meeting went on. All you knew was that you were going to either murder Anakin or jump his bones the second you got your hands on him, and you weren’t sure which.

You vaguely heard, “Master Kenobi, if you could stay behind for a few moments—” And you shot to your feet. The other Jedi and Padawan were starting to disperse, and you shot a venomous glare at Anakin, who was still smirking at you. He leaned down and said, “Meet me in Obi Wan’s room.”

With a cocky wink, he turned and whistled down the hallway.

You could hardly believe him. Meet him in _Obi Wan’s_ room? That was your _master_ , not to mention one of the most rule-abiding Jedi in the universe. Did he think you were going to hook up with him just like that? _Were_ you?

But you had to go, if only just to tell him off. You stormed quickly away from where Obi Wan was talking with the presenter, pretending you didn’t notice him trying to catch your eye. The two of you hadn’t talked since you’d forced him from your room, seeing as you’d ditched training for the first time. He was probably furious. Or worse— disappointed.

You couldn’t handle Obi Wan being disappointed in you. It was the worst feeling in the world.

*

You burst into Obi Wan’s rooms, spotting Anakin lounging the couch, and for the first time in your life, you weren’t quiet. “YOU have a lot of NERVE to think—”

“Shh,” he said, getting to his feet, that easy smile still on his face. “You don’t want to cause a scene.”

You looked around furiously. “There’s no one here!”

“Did you not like it?” challenged Anakin. “All you had to do was—”

“— excuse myself to the fresher, yes, I’m aware,” I said coldly. “And the point isn’t whether or not I liked it—”

“So you did,” grinned Anakin.

You wanted to murder him. In the name of Master Yoda, you wanted to murder him. But you were not being expelled for this boy, and that was why you had to say what you did:

“We can’t, Anakin.”

“Why not?” scoffed Anakin. You saw in him the impatient, cocky Padawan you’d seen in the bar that night, barely paying attention to you, barely noticing you were alive. “You’re wrong,” said Anakin softly, reading your mind again. “I did notice you.”

You were taken aback. Your quiet voice came back. “I thought you liked—”

“Padme?” You nodded. “She’s not interested; I’m too young for her. And I respect that. And since when can you only like one person at once?”

You shook your head. “You’re just saying that—”

“I’m really not,” said Anakin. “Look, Y/N. If I was Obi Wan—”

“— _watch it,”_ you said hotly.

“If I _was,”_ said Anakin, “would you hesitate?”

You stared at each other. He didn’t need to read your mind to know the answer.

He closed the distance between you two in a few quick steps, his lips colliding against yours with power. You gasped. You were surprised by how strongly your body reacted to him— you’d never thought of him that way before, had certainly never thought about how your body would react to him touching you. His hands, both flesh and mechanical cupped your face as he parted your lips. You knew this was a bad idea; for one, you were doing this _in Obi Wan’s rooms._ But you had repressed so much for so long that you couldn’t stop yourself.

Anakin pulled you into Obi Wan’s bedroom, pressing kisses over your cheeks as you entered your master’s bedroom. You wanted to look around, but Anakin captured your lips again, and the thought of wanting to see where Obi Wan lived was gone.

Anakin slid down your body like he was pledging allegiance to you. He pushed you back onto Obi Wan’s bed, which was a modest cot, and your stomach flipped. Your leggings, flimsy, slid down your legs. You tried to close your legs in shyness, and Anakin said, “Don’t. So pretty, Y/N, so fucking pretty.” His hands slid up your thighs after he sat you on the modest sheets. You knew it was wrong, but it was the closest you’d ever get to being with Obi Wan, so you closed your eyes to try to guiltily fantasize. “Y/N,” said Anakin, his voice hard. Your eyes flew open. “Look at me.”

So you did. He was beautiful, his hair a shimmering brown, his eyes dark, his face carefully sculpted. “If you want me to stop, we stop,” he said seriously.

But you didn’t want him to stop. You realized you had wanted this since you’d first seen him all those years ago, that brash, uninterested Jedi.

Anakin nodded like he understood, and he ducked down again, pressing open-mouthed kisses on the inside of your leg, each higher than the last. His hands rucked your tunic up above your hips. Your legs were still slightly parted from your position, kept open by his body.

You could feel your heart starting to pound. Would it hurt? He would be gentle, you knew that he would. Even Darth Sidious couldn’t make Anakin be cruel. Anakin would be kind to you because he was a kind person.

Anakin pressed a single kiss over your covered heat. You sucked in a sharp breath, and he heard. You could feel him grin against you, and it infuriated you.

“Anakin,” you said huffily.

“What, baby?” He kissed you again, and the feeling shot through your entire body. Lazily, your one hand traveled to his head, where you threaded your fingers through his soft hair. He drew patterns on your inner thighs, his lips no longer touching you, but his breath fanning against your most intimate parts. You whimpered. You heard a noise outside of the room, but the thought of it quickly went away at the sensation of Anakin’s fingers on you.

“You can pretend it’s him, but I’m still the one fucking you,” he said.

Dark desire shot through you. Here was someone who knew your darkest secret and didn’t care. You didn’t care about the Code anymore. You loved Anakin Skywalker. And not just because his head was between your legs.

“Anakin,” you moaned. He pressed an open-mouthed kiss between your thighs. You felt his tongue lap against you once.

“Wet,” he breathed.

You felt your cheeks pinken. You should probably say something, but you weren’t sure coherent words were capable of forming at the moment.

Anakin licked at you over your panties again. “I can taste you,” he said. “You’re wet.”

You could feel it. You found the strength to tug lightly at his hair.

“Ani,” you mumbled.

He laughed softly. “Baby,” he said, and then his fingers were dipping into your undergarments, burning hot on your skin. He yanked them down, letting them fall on your master’s floor. You moaned.

And you were bare.

You squeezed your eyes shut. _Perhaps you were dreaming_ , you thought. It would all make much more sense.

“Y/N,” he breathed again, and he licked a stripe up your dripping folds.

Your hips jerked, you couldn’t control him. His mouth was still against you. You felt him take in a shuddering breath.

“So wet, fuck, is this all for Obi Wan?” he groaned.

There was a whoosh of air closer to the door, but you still thought nothing of it.

“Anakin, _please,”_ you begged. His fingers found your slit, dipping in and circling around your clit in an echo of what he’d done before. But everything was so much better now without the clothes. Everything felt so good.

“You’ve never done this before,” said Anakin, like he was narrating. You didn’t know why. “You ever put something inside of you?” His tone was rough. Perhaps that’s what startled you to answer.

“N-No,” you stammered again. “Too scared.”

Anakin stopped rubbing you. Before you could properly whine from loss of contact, he flattened his tongue against you once more, licking up all the wetness you’d been leaking.

“You’re going to ruin these sheets,” he said, “Dripping all over the place.”

He licked you a couple more times, his tongue dancing around your clit now too, before he took it in his mouth.

“Anakin!” His name was like an expletive from your lips. He suckled on you for a couple moments then pulled back again. You wished he would stop doing that. “Anakin—”

“Be good,” he said warningly, and it went straight to your stomach. He took your clit back in your mouth, and you almost shouted. “Quiet, Y/N. We don’t want anyone finding us, do we?”

You felt Anakin’s fingers again as he took you into his mouth, spreading your folds. He pulled his mouth back, but his fingers gathered your wetness and spread it around before he fully spread you open.

His fingers teased at your opening, a place you’d never really put anything but tampons in before. Your grip tightened on his hair.

“‘s not scary, baby,” he promised, pressing another kiss to your inner thigh. “Not scary. I want to make you feel good, is that alright? I want to be the first one to get you off.”

His thumb brushed against your clit, making you gasp as he thrust his finger deep into you.

“Oh!” It was a gasp. It felt strange, but not bad. You liked the way it felt to have something in you as he rubbed you.

“Is that alright, Y/N?” he asked, and slowly— slowly— he started to pull out of you.

You whined, catching at his arm to make him stop. Anakin laughed and said, “I want to add another one. Have to split you open for me. Would you like that?”

You found yourself nodding helplessly. Why hadn’t you been doing this with him for years? You were both adults. The Jedi were insane to ban this.

“You’re right,” said Anakin as his two fingers stretched you out. “They’ve got you so repressed you want to fuck your master, don’t you? It’s not right. For such an innocent girl to feel so _dirty_.”

With that, he thrust two fingers into you, and you gasped, tears streaming from your eyes. You felt full, really full. His thumb found your clit again and rubbed you reassuringly.

“Good girl,” Anakin said, “you’re doing so good, baby. It’s okay. It’s going to be okay.”

“I’m s-s-s-sorry,” you cried. You hadn’t even felt yourself tearing up. You’d felt so disgusting, so wretched for so long that you couldn’t believe Anakin didn’t even care.

“Don’t be sorry,” shushed Anakin. “There’s nothing wrong with you. In fact—” He added a third finger, and you whimpered, “I know he’d wish he was me if he knew how _goddamn—tight—you—feel.”_

His fingers were still pumping in and out of you, his thumb still rubbing your clit. Even as you cried, you felt something familiar burn, but it felt powerful, SO much more powerful than when you’d done it yourself.

“A-Anakin,” you pleaded. His fingers slammed into you extra hard. You winced— it hurt, but it still felt mind-blowingly good— and said nothing. “Do you know what the other masters say about you? They’re _concerned_ about how _pretty_ you are and how that would work undercover. What that really means is they want you. They’re jealous of Obi Wan and me, I know it.”

You whimpered, and he cut himself off, his tongue on you again as his fingers kept smashing into you. He hit particularly deep and you felt something break, but you forgot it almost instantly as the pressure builded within you.

“Ani, Ani, Ani,” you chanted, gasping for air. he was lapping at you like a starving man, like you were his favorite meal. He thrust his fingers into you, making you shout as it all put you over the edge.

You yelled his name as you came on his tongue. Your vision went white— you couldn’t remember if you had your eyes open or closed— and your body was shaking. Anakin kept fucking into you, almost violently, even after you came. He sucked on your clit hard enough to make your hips buck. “Ani— Ani, i already—”

It was clear he wasn’t going to listen. His teeth grazed your clit, and the pain of it plus the pain of overstimulation somehow transformed back into pleasure.

“No— no, oh my god, it’s happening again— oh my god— ANAKIN!”

You yanked on his hair as you came again, feeling like your bones were shattering, like you were exploding.

He pulled away, his fingers sliding out of you, his chin and lips soaked with your juices. You quaked on your master’s bed, looking down at Anakin with an almost worshipful look. He stood up and leaned down over you, capturing your lips in a kiss in which you could taste yourself on his tongue.

“That’s what a girl like you deserves,” he said between kisses and curses. “Not fucking celibacy.”

His lips attacked yours, and you slid forward to get closer to him, and your bare center hit his hard-on. He groaned, pulling your tunic over your head, but you heard—

“That’s enough.”

Your stomach flipped in horror. Anakin shifted off of you, that mischievous smirk on his face as Obi Wan walked into the room.

“Hello, Obi Wan,” said Anakin coolly. You hid behind him, wrapping a sheet around you. How much had Obi Wan heard? There had been some pretty graphic discussion of you wanting him. Kriff, you were going to die. The second you were alone you were taking a lightsaber to the eye socket.

Obi Wan seemed to be restraining a great deal of anger. You had never seen him so repressed.

You didn’t see the point in lying, so you said, “I’m sorry, master”, tears flowing down your cheeks.

“Not only have you broken the Jedi Code, Anakin, but you have broken it on _my_ bed with _my_ Padawan,” Obi Wan said through his teeth.

“Because she asked me to,” said Anakin plainly.

Obi Wan was going to explode. “ _And you should have said no!”_

Anakin rolled his eyes. “And if she had asked _you?”_

Obi Wan took a step back, looking flustered. “Well— I— I would have said no,” he said firmly.

Anakin rolled his eyes again. “Do you know what’s beneath _your sheets_ right now?” He asked emphatically. Almost against his will, Obi Wan’s blue eyes seemed to flicker over you. You were still crying silently. “A body _you_ trained and a body _you_ saved. If anyone should have sex with her, it’s you, master.”

“That’s quite enough, Anakin,” said Obi Wan stiffly.

Anakin stepped forward. “If you won’t do it, I will,” he said, the words a dare. “And _she’s a virgin.”_

“That’s _enough,_ Anakin,” snapped Obi Wan. He addressed you, but couldn’t seem to meet your eyes. “Y/N, did he force himself on you?”

“Thanks,” muttered Anakin.

“Oh, Anakin, shut _up,”_ said Obi Wan. The expression was so uncharacteristic that you almost wanted to laugh. You didn’t.

You couldn’t look at Obi Wan either. “No,” you said. If Anakin was going down, you were going down with him. “I asked him to.”

“Go on, ask her what you really want to know, master,” goaded Anakin.

Obi Wan swallowed. “I don’t—”

“Please.” Anakin grabbed the corner of Obi Wan’s sheet and ripped it off of your body. You gasped, trying to hide yourself, but you stopped at the look on Obi Wan’s face as he took you in.

Obi Wan sucked in a breath. “Shit,” he said, the word foul on his lips as he looked at you, all pink and wet and completely bare.

Anakin stepped behind you, biting softly into your neck before pressing a kiss to your skin and saying, “She’s wet for you, master. Not me.”

“ _Shit,”_ said Obi Wan, emphatically, again. He couldn’t seem to be able to look away from the tantalizing wetness between your legs. “Y/N… please… please put something on.”

He was trying so hard to hang on to his composure, but you’d _seen_ the want behind his mask. Whether he wanted you or wanted anybody, you didn’t quite care. You were all strung out from Anakin, and you wanted your master to take from you whatever he could.

“What’s the harm in one touch?” pondered Anakin. “One touch isn’t the same thing as fucking, is it?”

Obi Wan looked away from you. “I should hardly think— the three of us are in enough trouble as it is,” he spluttered.

“Only if you tell someone,” said Anakin. Obi Wan looked back to you, this time to your pert breasts, pebbled in the cold air.

“Just one touch?” whispered Obi Wan, and your heart skipped several beats.

Anakin stepped away from you as your master gravitated towards you. His golden hair was swept away from his handsome face, and he looked you up and down as you stared up at him, breathless.

“Little one,” he said, “Please tell me to stop.”

You looked into his eyes and said nothing.

Then Obi Wan cupped your breasts, and the feeling of his skin on your skin was euphoric. You threw your head back and whimpered, _“Daddy,_ please.”

“Oh, _Kriff,_ Y/N,” begged Obi Wan, bringing his hand up to your cheek to hold you in place as his lips crashed into yours.

You were too stunned to react at first. Your brain stopped working as you thought, _This is Obi Wan. This is my master._ You just couldn’t believe it.

But he smelled like sunshine and lightning, and it _was_ him, and you leaned into the kiss, pressing your naked body into your master as his arms wrapped around you.

“Daddy,” you whispered against his lips, and he groaned. You could feel how hard he was, and it surprised you. That was for _you._ He wanted _you._

“Spread your legs for him, baby, so he can see how wet you are,” Anakin ordered.

Obi Wan’s hand slithered down between your bodies and dipped between your legs. You whined.

 _“Master,”_ you keened.

“You’re soaked,” murmured Obi Wan. His eyes met yours. “Is this for me?”

You nodded desperately, biting your lip. When he let go of you, you would die. “It’s for you, master.”

“And you’re—?” You could feel him place the thought in your mind, like he couldn’t say the word. _A virgin?_

His fingers dipped into your slit as if checking to see if it was as wet as it seemed. He captured your mouth again and bit your lip, and you still couldn’t process what was happening. You’d thought— surely Obi Wan— he would never be— he was just so kind and professional and—

“It’s only fucking because of me that you’re here, you know that?” he bit out, pulling back from your kiss, strings of spit connecting your lips. You heard Anakin groan at the sight. “You would have died on the streets, or become a Sith. It drives me mad, the thought of it alone. You could have died. And here I am, here I’ve _been_ for too many years, full-heartedly prepared to risk your life— and mine— _just to fuck you.”_

You couldn’t breathe as he dropped to his knees, pressing you against the wall. He tapped your right leg, and you automatically put your weight on your left— which was good, because he lifted the leg and propped it over his shoulder so he had perfect access to your cunt.

You were acutely aware that Anakin was watching, which was stupid, since he’d been exactly where Obi Wan was just a few moments prior. Your master kissed your hipbones, you stammered: “D-Daddy, please.”

“And _then,”_ said Obi Wan from between your legs, “for you to call me your _father— and then I find you fucking Anakin._ You’ve been very, very bad, Y/N.”

At that, Obi Wan went down on you, burying his face in your sopping cunt. He did it different than Anakin had— his nose tickled your clit as he thrust his tongue powerfully into your core. You shrieked.

You were starting to get extremely close to your second climax. You started saying “oh!” over and over again, your voice breathy and desperate as Obi Wan corrupted you. It was so fucking wrong— Anakin was still watching— but you just couldn’t help yourself, you were going to—

Obi Wan pulled back from you abruptly. You cried out, and he helped steady you as he rose to his feet, pulling off his tunic as he said in a voice that left no room for disobeying, “Get on the bed.”

You glanced over at Anakin, and your eyes widened when you saw that he had his trousers shoved down his thighs and was stroking his dick as he watched the two of you. You climbed onto Obi Wan’s bed, still self-conscious about your body, when a shirtless Obi Wan climbed over you, pressing kiss after kiss on your stomach.

“Daddy,” you mewled. You had wanted to call him that for _so_ long, it was now flowing out of you like lava on Mustafar.

“Call me that again,” growled Obi Wan from your navel.

“Daddy _please,”_ you begged. Obi Wan leaned up to kiss you sweetly, tenderly as he took his trousers off. You closed your eyes and basked in the sunshine of it all. Then you felt the tip of his dick brush against your slit, and you gasped into his mouth.

“Is this alright, little one?” He murmured. The nickname went straight to your pussy. You nodded.

He positioned himself over you, parting your legs with care before slowly and lovingly sinking into you.

He muttered an expletive as he groaned, gripping your thighs so tight you thought they might break. Involuntarily, you clenched around him, and he said, “Little one, _please.”_

He panted above you, his eyes squeezed shut. you were compelled to bring a gentle hand to his cheek. He opened his eyes at your touch, and you smiled up at him.

“Master,” you said contently. You were glad he was the first one to ever be inside of you. It was something you would cherish no matter what happened to you.

He cursed again, and he couldn’t help himself as he started moving again, thrusting into you in staggered strokes. It was like he was holding back.

“It’s okay, daddy,” you managed to say as sensations racked through your body. You had never felt so FULL. “You don’t need to control yourself, I can take it—”

He slammed his hips into yours, his peace ruthless and bruising. You felt him stretching you, perhaps hurting you, but it all felt so good. The tip of his dick was prodding into something amazing with every hit, and you were whimpering. You knew Anakin was watching, knew he was watching you fuck your master.

But you couldn’t help yourself. Obi Wan reached down between your legs and rubbed your clit so hard you shuddered.

“Good girl,” Obi Wan grunted as he forced himself deeper and deeper. Your mouth fell open and your eyes glued themselves shut. You wanted to belong to him. You _did_ belong to him. It was all too—

“You’re doing such a good job, Y/N,” Obi Wan whispered in that beautiful voice. Your eyes welled up. He thought you were doing a good job. “You’re being so good, little one, you’re so good to us. I am immeasurably proud of you.”

“Master,” you whimpered. His words had you gushing.

“Let me do something, okay, little one?” He said, his voice almost unbearably sweet. Your gaze fell to Anakin. You could see the way his eyes were locked on your dripping pussy and the way he bit his lip at the sight of Obi Wan’s dick spearing you. Obi Wan’s hand found your throat. “Don’t look at him,” he said darkly. You looked up at him nervously, and he pressed a kiss between your eyebrows. “Good girl,” he said. “Let’s see just how badly we can disappoint the Council, shall we?”

Without a warning, he took ahold of your legs, lifting them and resting them on his shoulders as he pushed inside you.

You cried out. Your body was in a riot. The most powerful mix of pain and desire was burning you alive.

“That’s it, little one, I want you to feel good,” Obi Wan said encouragingly. He gripped your hips and started moving. He rammed his dick into you so hard you couldn’t breathe. His grip on your hips kept you in place; you were going to bruise for sure, and you were wondering if you would pass out, but it was for all the best reasons.

“You can take it,” Obi Wan praised. “You’re such a good girl. Such a good Padawan, _fuck—”_ He hit something inside you and you screamed— “Such a good girl, always listening to me and trying your best, you’re the best Padawan I could have asked for. You should have come to me when you first felt this way, I would have taken care of you— _fuck.”_

 _“Obi Wan,”_ said Anakin, pleading.

“You hear that?” Obi Wan panted as he destroyed you. “He’s ready for you. After everything he’s done for us tonight, if you want to fuck him for it just this once, I won’t protest.”

You were gasping for air. You couldn’t even think straight. “Nyesss— yes— daddy— f-f-fuck, _fuck_ — master, I’ll do anything you ask, just please don’t stop— oh—!”

With a yell, Obi Wan emptied himself into you, his cum warm and thick. You came again, and you felt yourself about to pass out as the orgasm racked through your body. You were only kept awake by Obi Wan’s lips on yours, whispering sweet nothings that Anakin couldn’t ear.

“For the love of— Obi Wan, _please_ get out of my way so I can fuck her.” It was Anakin, his voice a desperate growl. Obi Wan kissed you one last time before rolling off of you. Soon Anakin was spitting, “Sit up, Y/N, honey, please.”

You felt cum leak out of you as you did, and Anakin groaned at the sight. “Shit, you’re so dirty— such a good girl, oh my god—”

You saw that he was fully undressed now, but you didn’t have time to admire him as he ordered you to get on your hands and knees.

“Can’t believe it’s your first time doing this, you’re such a good listener, such a good girl for us, Y/N,” he murmured as you obeyed. You felt something in you glow at the praise. “Good,” Anakin praised you more as you were positioned. You felt him grab a hold of your hips like Obi Wan head, and you felt the tip of his dick rub against your cum-filled cunt. “You ready, honey?”

“Do it before I change my mind, Anakin,” said Obi Wan dryly.

Anakin groaned and slid himself into your core. “Oh, Y/N,” he groaned.

You started moaning as he moved, deep, sensual moans that were extremely different from the breathy whines you’d given Obi Wan. Perhaps it was because Anakin was hitting you from a different angle; you almost thought you could feel him pushing Obi Wan’s cum right into your uterus, which felt like it was swallowing him whole. Either you needed an emergency contraceptive or you would have to leave the Jedi Order, indeed.

“Shit, good girl, Y/N, you’re such a good girl— such a good girl, fuck—” Anakin was rambling. your eyes were rolling back into your head. He reached around your bodies to pinch your clit, and you shouted his name.

“So good, saying my name, honey, you’re such a good girl.” He kept the steady stream of praise coming. “You take it so well, baby, and you’re gonna be all filled up by the end of the night, do you like that? What are you gonna do if we knock you up? You— _fuck_ — won’t even know who the father is!”

It was horrible that the way he was talking to you made his thrusts even better, but you couldn’t help yourself. Not to mention you trusted these two men implicitly— they were the best men you knew. If something bad happened to you, they’d help, you knew it. You had never felt so _loved._

You felt yourself clenching and your third orgasm building at the thought.

“A-A-Ani,” you cried, and Anakin couldn’t help himself any longer.

With a yell, he emptied himself into you, his cum just as warm and thick as Obi Wan’s had been. Anakin rubbed your clit harder than ever. This, combined with the feeling of both boys’ cum mixing inside of you, made you scream.

“Oh, Anakin, please— ANI,” you yelled. Your arms were shaking too much to hold you up any longer, and you collapsed as Anakin pulled himself out of you, jerking what cum was left in him out on your back.

“Shit, Y/N, shit,” he panted. “Shit.”

You didn’t realize that Anakin had gotten off the bed until you felt the mattress dip for a third time. You winced and braced yourself for the more fucking— anything for Obi Wan— but instead of feeling a hard dick against your entrance, you felt a warm washcloth cleaning Anakin’s cum off your back.

“You did such a good job, Y/N,” Obi Wan whispered in that beautiful voice. Your eyes welled up. He thought you did a good job. “You’re so good, baby, you’re so good to us. Good girl.” He pressed a kiss to your shoulder, and you wanted to purr.

You were suddenly very, very, tired. Obi Wan kissed your shoulder again before wrapping his arms around you, and you fell asleep to the feel of his heartbeat.

**Author's Note:**

> This is sin, y’all. Pure unadulterated sin


End file.
